


My Secret Love

by Roxi1122



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adenteuer, Drama, F/M, Fun, Love at First Sight, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxi1122/pseuds/Roxi1122
Summary: Warnung:Sin ⚠️This is my first story so I hope you will like it.Am sorry if i will have a bad writing.XDNotes:This is not like a normal Miraculous Story.The main Charakters have Code names from them normal Superhero names.





	1. Nocturnal visit

* * *

 

Friday _the 12th;Time_ _11:34 p.m.;Location China_

_It was a cold night at a west side of China.How i feel right now?Actually pissed of,because if a hadn’t a mission i could stay at home and take a well-deserved nap._

_But if I see the people’s around I don’t know,it makes me feel kind of happy when they dancing in the streets, wearing traditional clothes , eating the weirdest things you can ever imagine.It feels like home and makes me forgot why i am here in the first place._

_But back at the reality.You are maybe questioning yourself what i do in the Middle of Nowhere ,well?Let me introduce myself.Am Agent Ladybug and_ _the leader of the Secret Organisation named_ _Miraculous.But males and females not work together,I never know why._

_Am wearing a dark red coat and hat.A red mask with black circles,black gloves and a black fight suit under the coat.Red earrings with black spots,my hair is open and has two red,kind of antennas and of course my devices.(I know sounds like Carmen Sandiego XD)_

_My most important device is my Yoyo.But it isn’t just a normal Yoyo .It is almost indestructible , extremely long und the most amazing thing about that,I can jump to roofs with its help.It is awesome and helps me then I fight.But lets talk more about my job._

_The Organisation was made by a man named Fu.He is a kind Boss.Yes you heard right, he’s my boss but honestly i never saw him in person. However, every week some of his agents sent us protocols und missions about thefts around the world also from a Organisation._

_The Organisation is named Hawkmoth and the Boss it self.The most vilest criminals work for him and it didn’t make it easier for us.From my point of view I thought that is all a game for them.They just want to hurt und scare the people in the world to get what they want._

_I could almost puke.How could he sleep without guilt feelings?However not all people are at the good side and I swear one day I will stop that scary game if it costs my own life._

* * *

 

I  _walk in a dark alley to met some agent to give me the Information about where and when the thief would appear._

_At exactly 11:45 I saw a man with a black coat and a hat come to my direction.Finally!What it takes him so long?Am freezing my butt out here.,,What colour has the Bug?”said the man with a deep voice.I grin a little.,,Haha funny .So there should i go?”_

_,,The thief will attack in a couple of minutes in the Beijing Museum.It isn’t so far from here.He is very interested in the sword of Goujian.It is one of the the most sharpest swords that ever made in the History.“he said with no emotions and sent me the coordinates._

_,,Pfft.Come on, how_ _sharp could be a old sword?“,,It cuts 20 layers of paper with just a little touch.“I was schockt for a little.,,Wow.I honestly don’t want to cut my self with that.“,,Please focus on your Job Agent Ladybug.”,,Right sorry.If that’s all then a would say goodb-”he just turned me he’s back and left me alone._

_,,So rude.“a say a little bit mad.,,Well let’s see who’s butt I should kick next.“I turned in the direction where I have to go and swing my Yo-Yo at a antenna.It feels every time like flying and l never get bored with that._

_When l barely reached the museum I landed in front of the entrance to take a good look at the Museum._

_,,Hm.Fancy!”,,Yeah,it really is.”l got scared at first but then l notice that the voice came from my earrings.,,Wow. Alya are you stalking me?”I said sarcastic.I heard her giggle.,,No,I just got a little bored and wanted to help you by your mission.”She said quite excited._

_,,Well the best way to help is not to talk to me so I can concentrate.”,,Girl that was rude.”I laughed und make a smudge noise.,,Love ya.”,,Of course you do,whatever.So what are you gonna do?”_

_,,I don’t know At first I should find that criminal.”,,Or you should_ _at first get in the Museum?“,,Ehm,i would done that right now.“,,Of course you would und then trip somewhere as always.“she said laughing._

_,,That was rude too!“but it was true, am really clumsy.,,Love ya too!“she makes the smudge noise too.I sighed and then swing with my Yoyo at the roof und jumped elegant in the rear part of the Museum._

_,,Hm.The Alarm seems to have a fingerprint scanner but also just a password code.Do you thing you can knack it?“,,Of course I can.Give me a minute.“I heard the sound of the Keyboard tipping._

_Alya was always the smartest one from us._

_We have known each other for a very long time since we there Kids.And since then we promised each other that we‘ll stay best friends for ever._

_,,Got_   _it but I couldn’t deactivate the fingerprint scanner.”,,Well i maybe have the right tool with me.”l opened my coat und take a supplies that would help me.The light get green._

_,,Yes its open!Thanks Alya!”i said and ran in the museum.,,No biggie!”she said und laugh a little.Then I was inside I search for the criminal or the sword. I took my night vision goggles to see better.Then i finally reached the spot where the sword was I found nothing . Empty._

_I was schockt.,,This can’t be, there is it?“,,It looks like your late.“Alya said a little bit sad.He must had left a couple of minutes ago.I searched the room and then l found_ _fresh footsteps.,,He’s still hier!”I said_ _seriously and follow the track._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would not write regular and did you like it?:‘)


	2. The Eagle

* * *

 

I _ran as fast as I could in the outside of the Museum to find the thief. I stop immediately as I saw him with the sword in his hand. He had some kind of ninja suit and I couldn’t see his face.,,You should be careful, you could cut yourself. This is sharper then you think.”He turns in my direction and looked me with empty eyes.Kind of creepy._

_,,You aren’t talking so often aren’t you?”I said sarcastic.He still didn’t replayed me but he came slowly in my direction with the sword still in his hand. I was kind of scared but I was fight ready.I took my YoYo out and swing it at him to attack but surprisingly he was to fast._

_I couldn’t block all of his punches and got little blue brushes all other my body but they didn’t hurt.But as clumsy as a was a wasn’t paying attention and he cut me at my arm but it wasn’t deep so i didn’t cared so much about it.But my powers slowly left me behind._

_What should i do?Wait I have an idea.When he didn’t pay attention at me i got out my electro shocker and shocked him.He screamed out of pain and fell at the ground.I left the sword at looked at my reflection.,,You should better go the police should be here in any minute.”Alya said serious.I rolled my eyes and sighed.I better not tell her that I have brushes._

_Don’t get it wrong,i like Alya but she is sometimes really protective.I mean come on am not a child anymore,am a 23 years old adult.,,Yes ,Mum’!”a said annoyed._

_,,Don’t take it personal!I just want you to be safe,you know that I care about you.”she said a little bit softer.,,Don’t worry I wouldn’t take it personal.Thanks by the way.”She wanted to say something but then we heard fireworks.It was beautiful there was so many colours.,,I think this is enough for ,your welcome’.”she said fascinated.I giggled and saw then to the criminal._

_I could see his anger under the mask.,,Don’t be sad that i go.The police would be here in any minute...”i put the sword next to him and left a note for the police.I heard the sirens and turned my head a last time at his direction and winked at him.And there i was.Back in the shadows to the way at home._

* * *

Saturday 13th;Time 8:44 a.m.;Location Paris

(Piep Piep)

Come on can’t i even sleep?

(Piep Piep)

I put my hand on the alarm clock and press the button so it finally shut up.I rub my eyes and stand up of my bed.

Coffe.I need coffe.

That was my first thought every morning.I turned the coffeemaker on and went at the bathroom.Men I looked awful.Am relieved that the most spots are gone but today i feel the pain from the cut but i abandoned so it should be ok.

I also had messy hair and dark circles under my eyes. I made me fresh,weared my work clothes and went to the kitchen to make my breakfast.

I them went to the living room and turned the TV on.

_Breaking News_

_Yesterday a criminal was found in the outside of the Beijing Museum in China.The police found him in the ground and the stolen sword next to him.The police can’t explain what happened but they found a letter from a anonym person.In the letter was this:_

_Hallo,_

_you shouldn’t be worried about the criminal.But careful then you take the sword,it’s really sharp.However take care,_

_From anonym xoxo_

_The police couldn’t find fingerprints but the experts suspect that the letter is from a female but they aren’t sure._

_Can you believe it?We have a new superhero in the world!We thank he/she for his/her help and we would be happy if he/she appears one day.That was Channel 4 with Monika Johns._

 

Interesting.,,Ladybug the superhero.Hhm not bad I could get used to it!”a said proudly of myself.My attention got to the table because my phone was vibrating.It was Alya i picked it up and turn the TV out.,,Hey what’s up?”,,Are you out of your mind?”she said angrily.,,No i still can think.”a giggle i little.

,,That’s not funny!They could know that it was you!”,,But they didn’t I don’t understand that the problem is?”i take a sip from my coffe.,,You could have made the organisation in Danger!”,,Calm down Alya!Do you think so little of me?I am the Leader.I am careful, i know what to do.Do you not trust me?”she sighed.

,,Sure i trust you.We all do!”,,Thanks Al.A should go i meet you equal.Bye!”,,Bye.”I turned my phone out and got everything I need to start the day.I got my key and go out to my Ferrari.Yes you heard right!I get good payed for being a agent.

* * *

Time 9:37 a.m.;Location Nord side of Paris;

I parked my car at the outside of a marketing Company.Or at least it looks like that.In the inside is my organisation.I went in the entrance and stop their.,,Good Morning.Please give your card in the machine next to the door.”said a computer program in a female voice.I give my card and looked at the Maschine so she could scan my eyes.

,,Card accepted.Welcome Miss.Ladybug.”the door opens for me and I got in.I saw all the female agents and Chloe fell to my eye.I waved to her and she ran at my and hug me tight and I hugged back.

,,I missed you so much.”we broke the hug.,,Me too.We last saw each other before you hab a mission in Sweden.By the way how were your two months there?”she sighed.,,Not Bad.But i really missed the people here.In particular you and Alya.”Chloe is a good person and one of my closest friends.I met her since I had the job here.I didn’t liked her at first because I thought that she’s arrogant but when I get closer with her I really liked her.

She is sometimes arrogant and childish but seriously nobody is perfect.,,Hey Girls!”a saw Alya come to our direction.,,Queen Bee your back!”she hugged her tightly and laughed.,,Missed you to Rena Rouge.”Alya saw me and hugged me.,,Hey Girl!”i smiled.,,Hey.”She brock the hug and then pinched me in the arm.,,Ouch!Why did I deserve that?”I touched the spot there she pinched me.

,,1.Because that you done was stupid and 2.because you steal my chocolate.“she said and giggle.A giggle too.,,Ah I almost forgot.The Eagle knows what you done.She wants you to the Office.“

Shit I will die.

,,Can someone from you come  with me?“i said a little scared.,,Am sorry i have to arrange papers.I would really like to come but I must finish two stack of Papier.“she sighed loud.,,If you come out alive then call me.“and when she goes.,,Sure.“a said nervous.Me and Alya went to her office and I knock at the door.

,,Come in.”l opened the door.,,Alone.”I looked at Alya.,,Wait for me here.”she nodded and I close the door.I could just she the back of her chair.,,Is something?”i said nervous.She turned the chair and looked at me.

,,What where you thinking?This Organisation isn’t secret for no reason.You could put every single female agent in Danger Agent Ladybug.”she said subdued.,,I was careful.”,,What if you weren’t?”she said soft.I sighed,,Am sorry!That will not happen again.”I saw at the ground.She stand up.

,,Promise me that Marinette.It is also for your safety.“she said softly.,,I promise Mom.“a said smiling.,,Here you should call me Eagle.“she sighed and smiled at me.,,Anything else?“,,Yes!Its a surprise.“,,Really Mom?Am a adult you can say it directly.”a giggle a little.,,So you don’t want a surprise?Ok then I-“,,No!I want the surprise i was trying to say that you can tell me now that it’s!”,,Hm no!You can wait.”a was a little annoyed.,,Fine!When I can go?”,,Yes and please-“,,Yes I would be careful when I have a mission.”she smiled.,,That’s my Girl.Bye Honey.”,,Bye Mom.”

I got out of the room and calmed down.,,So anything bad happened?”,,No anythings fine.And today I will have a surprise.”a said happily.We walked  ,,Really,do you know that it is?”,,No and that really makes me curious-“,,Ladybug?”,,Please Rena Rouge let me co-ah”well did you remember the part there I said am clumsy well it happen again.

I walked to someone and hurt my nose.,,Hey can’t you look there you walking?”said a hot male voice,,Dude don’t be so rude!”,,You could at l-“I looked at two beautiful green eyes and they looked at my blue one.He is handsome- wait what am I thinking.,,What is wrong?Cat got yours tongue?”he smirked.

I blushed but then find my words back.,,At first who are you two?”I said serious.His smirk is gone,,Why should I tell you?”I get mad.That arrogant jerk.He didn’t even apologise.

,,Give me your pass cards now!Or else it will have consequences.“he chuckles.,,I think we should Dude!”said the man next to him.,,Really?Why should I heard her?”I grinned,,You’re right why should you hear the leader of this Organisation?”he’s saw me with big eyes,,W-What?”

,,Oh sorry i wasn’t clear enough?I said that am the leader of this Organisation.Am Agent Ladybug.So if you give me your pass cards I will maybe not kick you out!”They both saw shocked at me.,,Shit.”said the man next to him quietly.,,If I was you I wouldn’t mess up with her!”Alya said to when and be both grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to mention.Chloe is a good person in this story.;)


	3. Stupid Jerk

 

* * *

Oh shit I am a dead cat.,,S-sure!“I give her my pass card.She looked surprised.,,Chat Noir and Carapace.You are coming from the male part from this Organisation?”she asked suspicious.

,,We are working for Mr.Agreste and the Eagle chose us  to work for a while here.”said Nino..,,So you want me to believe that the Eagle chose you someone with no respect and qualifications to come here?”she said with a sweet voice.

I could feel anger from head to toe.,,Excuse me?“she giggle and I find it as the most beautiful melodie in the-wait a second!What am I thinking?,,Am sorry.I wasn’t clear enough again?I said you have no respect to a woman!”i wanted to say something but then the Eagle came.

,,Agent Ladybug.I see you found Agent Chat Noir and Agent Carapace.”Eagle shack us both the  hand and smiled at us.,,It is a pleasure to meet you Miss.Eagle.I am one of your biggest fans.“said Nino brightly.,,Oh it’s nice to meet a fan.”,,Ya,because he is the only one...”she turned at my direction at give me a ship grin.The both girls laughed softly.

,,Oh Agent Chat Noir.In my memory you were so a Gentleman.Why did you chance like that?”,,People can chance in the good or bad way.”i grinned.,,Aham!I don‘t want to disturb you but why are they two here and why do you know that jerk.”she pointed her finger at me.

,,Watch at your language young lady.”she got mad,I couldn’t resist to chuckle.,,We are working for a project.We want to see if ur male and female agents can work together.Agent Carapace will help Agent Rena Rouge in the Lab and data programs.”The girl with the goggles looked at Nino.

,,That’s me.Hi,it’s good to have a partner to my side.Welcome to the nerd’s club.”she giggle and wanted to schake hands with him.Nino turned red.I shoved him at the shoulder.,,Womens don’t like to wait!”I whispered to him and when he finally shake her hand.

,,Y-Ya really nice!Its nice.Your nice-I MEAN you all nice!”I could have slapt him in the face. 

* * *

  

 Alya giggled at his reaction.I felt something between them, something special and he looked like a good guy.He was shy and gentle but his friend was the opposite of that.He looked at me and smirked.I blushed-wait why am I blushing for this jerk?

,,It looks like you will understand each other.Agent Rena Rouge could you please show him where he will work in the future?”said my mom.,,Of course come with me.“she packed his hand.

,,Good luck with him.“she whispered at me and then left me alone,thank you very much.,,So is that the surprise that you told me about?”I said not quiet happy.,,Yes.From today on you will have a partner.And it’s Agent Chat Noir.”she said without emotion like a robot.

,,WHAT!No,no I told you clearly what I don’t need a partner at if I should then not him!”I screamed into the whole building but I didn’t care.,,It’s for your own good.If you don’t had failed at the last mission you maybe wouldn’t had a partner.”,,I didn’t fail i-”

,,I don’t what to disturb the conversation but if ,Miss.am a little girl’that  want to scream in the whole world l would say that I can get another partner.”said the jerk and crossed his arms.,,I don’t believe that I say that but he’s right.I was always able to work alone-“

,,Stop!I said it clear.From now on you will work together!Believe me.Mr.Agreste and I where filled for that.You both should work together and if you have any complaints then you must damage it with Fu.Good Bye and good luck.“then she gone too.,,But-”I sighed loud at looked at the jerk who looked at me amusing and grinning.

,,What do you looking at?“I said mad.,,Oh nothing.I just want to check my partner from head to toe.“he looked me at the face then at my breast and had a perved grin.I got red.,,YOU PERVERTED JERK!“I covered my self and was embarrassed.

He just chuckle.,,You look cute when your embarrassed.”I blushed harder if it’s even possible.,,Come on am joking!”,,You don’t have something to look at anyways.Just a info so don’t hope .”l got really mad.

What is his problem?I tried to relax and get a deep breath.I then looked at him with a gentle smile,he raised one eyebrow.,,I think we don’t had a good beginning and I think you should know my rules.And also a little info I learnt nine years about physiologic,kick boxing and l would like to use that at a trial rabbit.”I get closer to him at looked him deep in the eyes,he swallowed.

,,Would you like to be my trial?I will be gentle.”I said in a sexy way.He take a meter distance,covered his mouth with he’s hands and I swear I saw him blush.,,It is a jok-“,,D-don’t do that again by a man do you understand!”he said nervös.,,What?Did I said something wrong?”a said innocent like a child.He was serious.

,,Some men’s find that how can I say...temping.”I giggle.,,And you are that kind of man?”,,If you think that then yes.“,,So,because you are neu here I will show you everything!“he saw me suspicious.,,Before a few minutes you hated me and know you are kind to me,what are you planning?”

,,Oh nothing!Really but you mentioned that i hate you..”,,Ya?”he said surprised.,,You know if am mad I go to the training room and kick my punching bag until I feel better but now I have you.”he looked a little scared.

,,Why did I feel what you will kill me?”,,Maybe because it’s true.”we both laughed and-what?Why did I laugh?,,Now come I will show you everything.”

* * *

,,It is a big building!”I said out of breath.,,Yes,but are you ok?I don’t even show you the half of the Organisation.”I looked shocked at her.,,Please tell me your kitting!”,,What?”she said.,,Was that a cat joke?”she said with a giggle.,,You know I don’t name my self Chat Noir for no reason.”,,Ok makes sense but please don’t make those jokes.”

,,Why?”,,Because you have a horrible humour!”she said annoyed.,,Well i think my humour is pawsome!”I grin a little.,,Omg seriously stop!”,,Why am just kitting you is it purrthering you?”,,I swear if you don’t stop I will kick your eggs!”she said annoyed.,,Ouch!That deeply hurt me Miss!”I putted my hand at my heart.

,,Aw!Did I hurt your feelings your little boy?”she said with a sweet voice.,,Ok first am twenty five and second you are the child here.”she was mad.,,You make no sense you know that?”,,I thought women’s like mysterious men’s?!”a said confident.,,Oh.So you think if you are mysterious I would like you?”she put one hand on her hip.

,,Not a chance sweetheart.”I was wrong about her.She is a really stubborn but also elegant women,it will be interesting to work with her.

* * *

 

I was about to say something but then my phone vibrated.,,Oh sorry i will turn it out.”but when I saw who texted me and I wanted to see the message.

My Love❤️:

Hey Baby i wanted to see you today I miss you 😘❤️

I grinned at wanted to text back but then Chat Noir took my phone.,,Didn’t you said you turning it off?”He looked at my screen and chuckle.,,Oh,you have someone?”a took my phone at turned red but I don’t know because am angry or embarrassed.

,,Do you not know what privacy is?”I said angry.,,It isn’t my fault what you’re not turned of your phone!Besides we are going to be partners!”He came near to me.I tried to get away but my back hit the wall.

He put a hand to the wall and looked me deep in my soul.This eyes are so mysterious.,,H-hey what are you doing?”I said nervous.,,Are you getting nervous?”can he read minds?,,Am not!”I looked at the ground.

,,Really when why aren’t you looking at me?”,,Why are should I?Your embarrassing me in the public!”,,Really?Maybe you like the way I treat you.I don’t know you well so...”he reached my chin.,,...What kind of women are you Agent Ladybug?”did he want me to die from embarrassing.

I shoved him.,,What is your problem?I just wanted try being nice to you but you know what you are just a stupid jerk!”then I got away.,,Ladybug wait!”,,Let her along dude.You did enough shit!”said Carapace with a serious tone.,,Hey Girl wait!”Alya was behind me but I ignored it too.I want to never see him again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.They all have different characters I hope you don’t mind.😗🙏🏻


	4. Bad Boy

* * *

 

Time 23:38 p.m.;Location Paris

This Chat Noir make me crazy,he didn’t even apologise!What did  fought Fu by that?We can’t work together .When I was home i take a shower at went directly in my bed.So comfy~

I wanted to close my eyes but then my phone ringed.Did nobody knows what I want to sleep in this hour?However,then I saw who phoned me I picked up.

,,Hey Bae how was your day?“It was Luka,I sighed.,,My day was perfect but when my boss said that I need a partner and he is a total jerk!“,,Really?Is she really that bad?“i get a little nervous.,,He he,well it isn’t a she...“,,What?You must work the hole day with a guy-”,,I know but don’t worry your are the only one in my heart.”

,,I know but am still worried.He didn’t do anything to you right?”I remembered what he did to me and blushed.,,N-no but he is still a jerk.”,,Listen Bae when he do something to you call me please!”I smiled,,I promise but you know am strong I can handle it myself.“,,I know but remember...“,,Remember what?“,,Your still a woman.My woman nobody can tough you just me.“I blushed really hard.

,,Don’t say something like that you make me blush!“a said like a child,he chuckled.,,Ok relax.Love you Cupcake night.“,,Love you too night.“at least I have him.I Love him so much.

* * *

,,Man that woman is so naive!“said my friend with a girl on his lap.,,I know but she is a hot chick. I can’t believed that she thinks that I love her.”I trank a bottle of beer.,,Luka you jerk!Give me the hot chick too!”said my other friend and drank his third bottle of beer.,,Not a chance!I want to get her first in my bed.Wait,you know what  you can have her after am finished with her!”

We were as always at a night club,I want to have my fun you know.And there was one.A blond girl with a very sort red dress with a cutout at her breast and red highheels.She will be my today.,,Sorry guys l will go i need some fun.”i stand up and went at her.,,Go tiger!“they said.

,,Hey Sweetheart your new here?“she blush that’s a good sigh.,,I think yes can you be my partner today?“I smirk.,,Of course but let’s get some privacy.“i get her hand at we went to a room.I closed the door at get at the bed.,,W-why are we here?”she said nervously.,,Because we will make a good memory today.“I smirk again.

* * *

 

Saturday 20th;Time 10:32 a.m.;Location ML Organisation

Since a week must I work with him and l tried to avoid him as much as possible but it was impossible.He tried to speak with me the whole week.,,Please let me explain-”,,There’s nothing to explain!You didn’t do something wrong.”I said in a sweet voice.

Chat Noir give me a sad look.,,Am really sorry!I realised that I hurt you-”I sighed at looked at him.,,Didn’t your mother learned you what privacy is?”I said annoyed.He looked at the ground and sighed.

,,No.My Mother left me and my Father when I was very young.”I gasped and felt awful.Is that why he’s so mean to me?Because his mother left him?Maybe what’s why he didn’t is nice with women’s?,,A-am sorry.I didn’t-”,,It’s ok you didn’t know.”it was silence for a minute.I sighed.,,I forgive you.”he smiled brightly.,,But promise me that you will try to be kind!”,,Purromise!”I laughed.,,And please stop with the cat puns.”,,Not a chance.”he chuckles.

,,And purromise me that you won’t kill me!”he said.,,I promise if your not annoying me.”,,Hey Girl!Can you come for a minute?”Alya was here with Carapace.He went to Chat Noir and I to Alya.,,Sure what’s wrong?”she grinned.,,What’s going on with you two?”I blushed.

,,Nothing going on and you know I have Luka!”Alyas smile disappeared.,,Come on girl you still want him?I think his weird.”,,I love him Alya,we are since 2 months together.He hasn’t done something to me.He also didn’t did it because am not ready.”,,What’s my his weird.Didn’t you thought why he don’t done this?If he really liked you he would done that with you but your still virgin!”I didn’t thought about that.Did he just want to use me?

,,I never thought about that.”I was really upset.What if it is true and am just naive?.,,Oh girl don’t worry.Maybe I just overact but seriously...”she came near to me,,...Your partner is smoking hot!”she whispered.She isn’t wrong he really is handsome but has a bad character.

,,He is really hot but not my type.”she sighed.,,Oh am sorry I forgot you like weird persons just like you.”I punched her at the arm.,,Alya!”,,Relax it’s just a joke.”,,Ya right!But what about Carapace he looks like a nice guy.”she blushed.

,,Ya,he is not bad.Actually he is super smart and gentle and-“,,Did you like him?”a said in a flirty way.She blushed even more.,,Like him?Me?Pfft don’t be ridiculous!”I grinned.,,Ya right.”,,Ladybug we should better keep going we have training if I remember correctly!“said Chat.,,Really?“a said happily.,,See you later and say Queen Bee hello from me if you see her.“

,,Sure come Carapace!“he nodded and went with Alya away.I then went to Chat and smiled,,I am in trouble am I?“i giggle.,,Maybe.”

Time 10:59 a.m.;Location training room

I wore my sport clothes and went to the training room.Luckily we had the whole room for are selfs,,Your finally out.What did you done the hole time?”I looked at him surprised,,I maybe got ready.But this doesn’t matter so we first try the simulator.”I got my hairband and tight my hair up to a ponytail.Then I looked at Chat he had a blush.

,,What?Did I have something at my face?”,,Oh no nothing!”weird...,,Ok...So did you train also with a simulation or in the classic way?”,,We do both so I don’t have a problem.”,,Then the simulation.“I turned on the simulator and got level 8 from 12.,,This is a little hard it’s level 8 you think you can do it?“he looked challenged at me.,,I can do that bu the real question is can you?”,,Oh please this is like making a cake.”we both were at the start line.

,,The rules are simple.You both must try to make it until the end.You will also have to work with each other.I wish you good luck.”said the female program voice.,,Are you ready to lose?”I said.,,In your dreams Ladybug.”,,Ready”we there both start ready.,,Go.”be both run to the simulator and stoped at the first station.

,,You must first deactivate the code,you have 2 minute.“,,How can we deactivate the safe code?”I had a Idea.,,Easy it is a 3 numbered code so it doesn’t take long.”I put my ear at the safe.,,Ah I see what you want to do.”,,50 seconds left.”I tried to hear the click noise every time I spin the numbers.,,30 seconds left.”,,How far are you?”,,I need a last one.”it also clicked I got it.,,Station complete.”,,Yes you did it!”said Chat happy.,,Ehem I mean I could it make it better.”he said arrogant.I just sighed at smile.,,Sure.”

* * *

 

,,We need to pass the last one and then we did it!”she said proud.,,Ya but that should be the hardest station from all so we need to be careful.”i said serious.,,Last Station.You must try to make it through the laser alarm.Fight with the holograms and take the price.You have ten minutes from...now.”

,,One from as must go deactivate the lasers.”I said.,,I do it am skinnier.”,,You are because you don’t have as much muscles as I have.”I relax then my arm muscles.She giggle.,,Really?Then watch me carefully.”At first she makes a side salto,then a double backflip,got up at the wall and at the end she was out of the lasers.She winked at me.My heart skipped for a little.What is that feeling?,,Alarm deactivated.”said the program.,,That was really amazing.”i said.,,Thank you Chat.”she said.

,,Holograms appear in 3,2,1.”then 8 akumas appear.,,Let’s see that you got Tom cat.”I chuckle,,Is a pleasure to show you.”I ninja wanted to attack me but I then kicked him and punched in the stomach.He disappeared.,,Not bad but I can better.”a ninja wanted to punch her but she went down and let him trip with her foot.We fight quiet a long time but shortly before the end 2 where left.Ladybug wanted to punch him but then he let her trip.

The problem was she tripped at me.I was at the ground at she at the top.My pant get a little tight and I was nervous that she realises it. She was at my lap at her face at my breast.I could feel her hot breath at my neck and that make my body chill.She looked at me and breathed at my lips.We both blush.

I then realised that the ninjas there still there and one wanted to attack as so i quickly turned as to the side at then punched the both together.,,3 Minutes left.”,,Ehm Ladybug.”a said nervous.,,Can we talk later we don’t have so many time.”,,Ya right.”we went to the next hologram at saw a room with lasers again.The price was at the middle of the lasers at a table.

,,How can we get there?”I said  nervous.Ladybug looked around.Und looked behind me.,,Behind you is the alarm system.”she opened the cap and we saw colourful cables.,,But how can I turn in off?”i looked at it.,,Let me try.”i take the red and green cables together at then the alarm was out.,,How did do that so fast?”she said amazed.

,,I don’t know I think I had luck.”I saw here deep in the eyes.,,Level. complete congratulations!”we where back at the training room.,,Ehm Ladybug about what just happened-”I said nervous and scratched the back of my neck.,,About that just forget it.”she said with a blush.,,Ok M’Lady.”,,M’Lady?”,,Ya I want to be kinder at so I make you a nickname.”I take her hand and gently left a kiss.

,,I hope it doesn’t bother you M’Lady.”she blushed.She take her hand away,,But it bothers me.I don’t want you to say that to me.I am with someone else and i think you understand what I mean.”I sighed.,,Let’s make a deal if i can still call you M’Lady you can call me what you want too.”she thought for a little.,,Ok sounds good Kitty.”,,Kitty really?”I said with a chuckle.,,Why not.From now on I have a cat as a partner.”

,,Ouch.That deeply hurt me.I am still a person.”i said with a grin.,,Aww don’t worry i still see you as a human.”she schrached my head.,,See you letter Kitty.”She went out of the room and i could breath again.I blushed and my heart skipped again.Damm it what’s wrong with me? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.Luka is the bad one.Please don’t hate me!🙈😅


End file.
